User talk:Ancientaura
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Ancientaura page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Claptrap (Talk) 22:13, March 11, 2010 PS3 Online If you could shoot me a PSN message/leave a message on my talk page regarding when you'll be online, that'd be great. Even if I'm offline, I can probably get online pretty quickly. -- 18:54, March 22, 2010 (UTC) _ Why did you think it would be okay to vandalize a user's user page? (referring to Iluvlilithsfm) 22:15, April 12, 2010 (UTC) @Fennrakk101 Even though I doubt that you will believe me, my freinds got on my computer and decided to have some "fun". I'm not asking that you act like nothing happened, but try to see that it was'nt my fault and that it wont happen agian. Thank you, Ancientaura 00:23, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :I realize that these things may happen, but do undo your edits next time. If this becomes a continuous issue, you may need to up your security. 00:35, April 13, 2010 (UTC) @Fenrakk101 Thanks for understanding my situation, and I didnt know how to undo my edit so instead I just cleared the whole page. Probably not my finest decesion but in the panic of what they did I had to find someway to undo it and at the time it seemed like my best bet.. I will make sure that it does not happen agian and if you could please leave a message as how to undo revisons I would be most grateful. Ancientaura 00:41, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :There you go. 00:51, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Dont I feel special. I'm just kidding, but thanks or the info on how to undo and whatnot. I'll make sure to do that from no on, Ancientaura 00:54, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Welcome. Also, I think there's a mistake on your sig; I believe you made your sig Ancientaura instead of Ancientaura. 00:57, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I've been wondering what was wrong with it, ill have to input that into the sig box on the prefrences page. If you dont mind, could you tell me how you made your sig? Ancientaura 01:02, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Are you wondering how I made it an image, or how I made it read in the source? 01:03, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Im wondering how you made it an image. Ancientaura 01:04, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :That's simple, along with the other lines of code, you can add "link=". For example, the code for my sig is , where link= defines what the image links to. To link an image back to your own user page, you would use link=User:Ancientaura. 01:07, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the help!!! I made my own custom sig today and im very happy with it. But please explain more on how I link it back to my user page? 19:34, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :First of all, your sig is huge. Secondly, your code right now is . You need to make it , and maybe 100px too while you're at it. Also, your sig should have your username in it somewhere. 19:40, April 13, 2010 (UTC) The sig is wrong D: its supposed to have my name in it and it in this cool arabic print. It shows up on my screen just blank and i cant mess with it. :Well, it says Borderlands. 20:13, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Forget the Sig thing, Thanks for the help though. Sig test 23:38, April 21, 2010 (UTC)